


They Say I'll Be Okay

by hollandroden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Allison and Stiles Argent, Allison and Stiles twins, Alternate Universe - Twins, Hurt, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandroden/pseuds/hollandroden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first year of university is by far the hardest, but that's not because of the work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say I'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is not twincest, they're just brother and sister -sorry. Also, this fic is sad but it has a happish ending so yeah.

Stiles was always that annoying kid that never sat still not matter how many times you told him to just sit quietly and shut up, on the other hand, Allison was never the kid to cause a scene, she always did exactly what her Dad told her to do because that seemed easier then pissing him off.

Their dad Chris always managed to favor Allison with the kindness he showed to her over the harshness that Stiles entailed. Their mother had passed away during childbirth and ever since, their father had been trying to cope with her absence, raising twins with little to no sense on what the hell he was doing.

Allison had always seen her father as this major authority figure she was supposed to listen to, but never as a cuddling man with a big heart that soothed her nightmares. That was Stiles. He and their dad got along even worse than orange juice and toothpaste. Chris was always yelling at him over everything, even if it was Allison’s fault. Stiles always said he couldn’t wait to get out of that house so he’d never hear the words ‘hyperactive little bastard’ again.

Nearly conjoined at the hip, Allison and Stiles travelled everywhere together. It wasn’t as if they were exactly alike and finished each other sentences, it was more of the fact that they were complete opposites and balanced out each others bad qualities. Where Stiles lacked a filtering system, Allison was there to cover his mouth and speak for him. It was an amazing plan that had worked for the first eighteen years of their life and would hopefully continue to work until the day they were buried beside each other in a graveyard. Honestly, if they’d spent all that time together while living, might as well spend forever together in death too.

Now that collage was just around the corner Allison was afraid that she and Stiles would grow apart, she didn’t want to sound like a whining bitch about it but he was literally the only person in the world she trusted more than herself. They’d moved around their whole life because each time their dad got comfortable he thought something would go wrong and so he’d pack them up and plop them down somewhere far away.

Stiles was just finishing up his last minute packing the day before they were ready to set off, Allison was lounging in his room reading Crossbow Weekly. At first she detested the bow and arrow life path her father put her on but as she got older she thought it was actually pretty cool. Stiles never agreed with that but he was supportive because it was Allison.

“Fuck!” He cried out as his favorite pants tumbled out of his hands and onto the ground. Stiles watched them lay there helplessly for a moment, as if he was considering how much energy he was willing to burn to retrieve them. Allison huffed before leaning down to grab the clothing for him. Stiles smiled as he accepted it. “I love you.”

Allison smirked, “I know.” Stiles rolled his eyes playfully, stuffing the pants into the overflowing corner of his bag. Slowly Allison put her magazine down onto her lap, “we’re going to collage tomorrow.”

Stiles laughed, “Actually I think it’s a university.”

She smacked him on the arm. “It doesn’t matter! We’re leaving!” They’d both been waiting on this day for so long that it seemed like it was just all an illusion. “I mean I love dad-”

“I don’t.”

Allison ignored him, “but I’m tired of living the same life day after day.”

Stiles decided to pick up where she left off, getting comfortable on his own bed and repeating, “day after day, after day, after day, after day.” Stiles kept speaking until Allison pushed him over onto the floor. “Rude.” He mumbled as he peeled himself off of the ground.

-o-

University was much more overwhelming then they had originally believed. Allison was rooming with a girl named Cherrie who was constantly talking on the phone to her boyfriend, meanwhile Stiles was with a guy named Tim who just so happened to be Cherrie’s boyfriend.

Stiles ended up switching with Cherrie without notifying the housing office, there was no point in telling them if they were going to get in shit for it anyways. They’d just have to make sure not to bring too much attention to themselves. The day after the move Stiles forgot something at his old dorm and asked Allison to pick it up on her way back from class.

Upon entering she realized that Cherrie and Tim had pushed their beds together. Allison smiled politely to them both before grabbing the cell phone charger for Stiles and running out.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have let them room together.” Stiles mused as he shot down the enemy in his video game. Allison never understood the allure of shooting other people through a television screen but she knew it was better than the alternative of killing them in real life. “I mean what if she gets pregnant?”

Allison was supposed to be taking notes for her Sales class earlier that day but she’d accidentally started to doodle on the margin of the page. “Not our problem.” She declared.

Immediately Stiles stopped his game and turned to look at her, “Are you doing anything particularly important?” He raised an eyebrow. Allison shrugged. “Good! There’s a party tonight and we’re going.”

Allison immediately sat up, letting her legs fall over the edge of the bed. “Are you serious we’ve barely been here two weeks?” He was bouncing all around the room with excitement. “What kind of party is it anyways?”

“How should I know I just overheard people talking about it, it’s out past the soccer field in the woods.” He was slipping a sweater over his head while he talked. “Come on A it’ll be fun!” Allison doubted that. Without warning Stiles jumped beside her on the bed, taking her hand. “Listen to me, you are a stick in the mud with good girl written all over you, you need to get out and have fun. This is university, this is a whole new world!” She had to admit that his bubbling personality was making its way into her system.

Sighing she caved, “Oh fine.” He fist pumped in success.

-o-

Allison would have been lying if she said the party wasn’t completely and totally awesome. The Beta Phi Omega fraternity was the one throwing the whole shindig, and they did it perfectly. Other Fraternities and Sororities showed up as well, along with just regular old students, making it a huge overall group of drunk and horny teenagers slash young adults.

The twins got separated after about half an hour when Allison was approached by a red haired girl who was nearly drooling over her jacket. She told the girl -Lydia- that it was from her aunt who worked in New York City but honestly it was from a thrift shop, and Allison didn’t even pick it out. Stiles did.

Around two in the morning Stiles decided he was ready to crash, he looked around for his sister until he found her laughing with a red head near the fire. “Hey, A, I’m heading back if-”

“Okay.” Allison interrupted without listening. Stiles just shrugged it off because Allison was probably too drunk to even know if she had even heard him right. Stiles wasn’t drunk enough to forget his own name but had almost lost the ability to walk in a straight line. He tried to head towards the front door, pushing through dancing students and accidentally walking into a couple making out. It felt like he was trapped in a maze of people.

Until he felt a hand placed on his shoulder, and his eyes met those of a smiling guy with an uneven jaw and a similar appearance to a puppy. He seemed like the kind of person that Stiles could trust, but then again everybody looked like that when you were drunk. “Hey Buddy you okay?” He asked.

Stiles licked his lips, nodding his head, “Yeah, I-um-”

He laughed at Stiles but not in a rude way, just the ‘I know you’re not okay and I’m going to help you out’ way. “Where do you live?”

It felt like Stiles was lifting a million pounds of brick when he raised his arm and pointed in the general direction of his dorm room. “That way.”

The guy shrugged, looped Stiles arm over his shoulders and began to direct him wherever the hell Stiles had informed him he lived. The guy said that his named was Scott and he was studying to be a veterinarian even though he really just wanted to be able to help sick wild animals and that was about all Stiles could take in before everything became static.

-o-

Whenever Stiles woke up he was battling a hangover but it wasn’t too bad, he popped a couple Advil’s and downed nearly a whole pot of coffee so he was almost certain that he’d be fine. Allison on the other hand could barely open her eyes without the searing pain of sunlight almost giving her an aneurism. Stiles made her a cup of coffee with a little straw in it so that she could drink it without lifting the blanket too far off of her eyes.

“Fun night I suppose?” Stiles smirked, watching the straw disappear between cracks in the sheets. Allison made a grunting noise that Stiles knew meant she had been in fact drunk as a skunk last night. “Well I have classes soon, so I’ll see you later.” She made an inaudible sound to signal she understood.

As soon as Allison heard the door close she lifted the cover a little bit. Her head was pounding, her body was aching and she just wanted to melt into the mattress and not exist for a good two to three days. Unfortunately she still had classes to attend that were mandatory if she actually wanted to graduate university, but also, as Allison looked at her phone she saw that she had a text message from Lydia.

Last night Allison had, had nearly the best time of her life. Lydia was awesome, along with some of her other Sorority friends like Heather and Cora. Erica seemed nice but Allison knew that underneath that sweet exterior there was a bitch just waiting to sink her nails into anything that walked by. Fortunately she spent more time with Lydia than she did anybody else, including Stiles. At first she felt bad that she’d left her brother all alone but after a couple drinks she was too buzzed to give a damn.

Lydia texted her asking if she’d come out and have lunch with her, and it seemed like a good idea -if Allison could get the headache to go away. She agreed to meet Lydia at her Sorority house around one o’clock and then she hit send. Allison made the choice -like any respecting twin would- to follow Stiles lead, swallowing all the Advil her body could handle and drinking coffee until she threw up. By lunch time she was feeling slightly less like death.

Allison grabbed a notepad from the drawer and wrote a note to Stiles telling him she was going out for lunch with Lydia Martin so he didn’t have to wait for her. She stuck it to the headboard of his bed before tossing her purse over her shoulder and disappearing into the hallway.

She supposed that there wasn’t a reason to leave Stiles a note but Allison knew he would worry, that was his thing. He looked out for other people so much that he forgot to make sure he was okay himself. Of course over their years Allison had been beside him to sooth away nightmares and hug him when he cried after their dad would scream at him for something pointless but she never put as much effort into their relationship as Stiles did.

The Sorority house was quiet, Allison assumed people were still working off their hangovers so the whole place was in full blow twilight zone mode. Allison texted Lydia to let her know that she was here and only seconds later the red head appeared at the door with a Gucci purse and brown buttoned skirt. “Hey Allison.” She greeted.

They made friends so quickly at the party it felt like had known each other for years. Allison followed Lydia towards her car because apparently she wanted to go off campus for lunch, not that Allison minded much because the only time she’d been off of the University grounds since they arrived was never.

Lydia took her into a small café on the side of a street that was very hipster. Allison noticed the smell of Rosemary as soon as she walked in the door, it was almost overpowering. They took a booth without waiting for somebody to seat them which made Allison wonder if Lydia came here often. As soon as they sat down Lydia was asking a million questions. “So Allison there is a reason I brought you here and it wasn’t just to show off my new shoes.”

Allison took a peek under the table at the strap heels Lydia was brandishing around, they were cute. “So why then?”

A woman appeared beside them carrying a pen and notepad, she was smiling brighter than the sun but Allison could see the annoyance behind her eyes. “What may I get for you today?” Lydia ordered a salad while Allison ordered burger. As the waitress left Lydia gave Allison an odd look.

“You should really eat healthier Allison, you’re not going to be able to keep that figure forever.” Allison knew that Lydia wasn’t trying to be rude, she just didn’t know how hurtful her tone was sometimes.

With a sweet smile Allison responded, “I think I’ll be fine.” Lydia looked a tad envious but she didn’t speak another word on the subject.

Quickly she changed the subject, “So as I was saying before, I didn’t bring you here for the shoes or the food-” A woman and her crying baby walked past and distracted them. “Or the crying children.” Lydia glared. “I wanted to talk to you about joining my Sorority.”

Allison chuckled at first because how could Lydia possibly want awkward and gawky Allison in her pretty, popular girls Sorority. It didn’t make sense, but then again Lydia did look fairly serious when she said it. “Are you kidding?” She asked to be sure.

Lydia squinted her eyebrows, “Of course not. Allison you’ve got amazing taste and you’re extremely pretty. I mean your cheekbones could cut through glass, I think you should think about it!”

Smiling Allison said, “I will, of course I will.”

-o-

Stiles found Allison’s note and almost couldn’t believe it. He’d heard about Lydia Martin through whispers on campus and she was one of the hottest girls around and his own twin sister was out having lunch with her right now. This was the best news he’d heard all day! Besides the whole, thing with the guy from the party running up to talk to him earlier.

He’d been walking towards his dorm room when the guy from the party ran up to him and was like “Hey Bro, you feeling better?” and Stiles was like “oh yeah, what’s your name again?” “Scott.” “Stiles.” Then they’d talked until Stiles had to walk in the other direction, but they had so much in common it was scary. They both loved watching superhero movies, especially anything containing Black Widow because she was such a badass, they both tried and failed to play sports in high school and they both only had one parent. Stiles was pretty sure he’d made a new friend.

He had an essay due in Ancient History about The Trojan War and how Paris was an idiot. Something along those lines. Stiles figured that he should start it because this wasn’t high school anymore, he couldn’t just bullshit it at the last second and change the date. Stiles wished he had Allison’s determination about things like education and writing essays. She always got it done at least three days before with the perfect amount of information and always cited sources. Stiles could only look at the screen for five minutes before he started tapping his fingers against the desk. He always tapped, it was a relief mechanism.

It was around two o’clock when the room to his dorm opened up and Allison shuffled inside like she was trying to hide the fact that she’d come home. Stiles had stopped trying to write his essay and was now trying to finish watching the latest The Walking Dead episode. He’d have to ask Scott about his love for it because if Scott watched it, Stiles was totally going to suggest a marathon. “Hey!” He greeted.

Allison’s eyes shot up to look at him with surprise, “Oh I thought you might be sleeping.” Stiles had forgotten that he’d turned the lights off to watch his show. Allison flicked them back on, illuminating the empty chocolate bar wrapper beside Stiles.

She sighed at him, “I thought you were going to eat healthier?” Her bag was dropped down onto her bed, as well as her coat. Stiles was never good at picking out outfits for himself but he seemed extremely capable of choosing pieces for Allison since he’d bought her that shirt two Christmas’s ago.

He picked up the wrapper and tossed it into the garbage, “I am.” She raised an eyebrow, “Eventually.” Allison chortled, standing up and making her way towards the mini fridge so that she could grab a bottle of water. “So how was lunch?” He asked.

Allison took a sip from her bottle, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, “Oh great, Lydia is great.” Stiles sat up a little taller on the bed, he’d begun to slump against the wall. “I’m not introducing you so forget it.” Stiles collapsed back into his previous position. Allison came and sat on his bed, letting her hair fall against her face, “She invited me to join her sorority.”

Stiles ears perked at the sound of that. The thought of Allison being in a sorority was perfect because that meant she’d have lots of hot girl friends that Stiles could see any time he pleased, maybe catch a glimpse of them while they were indisposed, but then he thought about how much time Allison would have to start spending at the Sorority house and the idea seemed less appealing. “You’d be gone from here a lot.” He commented.

She shrugged, “You’re my brother I wouldn’t forget about you, I mean we’ll have to be apart eventually right?” Stiles didn’t respond. “Besides I promised her I’d think about it and then I’d see. Plus I’d have to go through initiation which doesn’t seem fun at all.”

He smirked, “what are they going to do? Make you dance outside naked?” Allison just watched him, the thought running through his mind at light speed. Immediately Stiles jumped to his feet, “No you are not doing that!”

“I never said that was what it was.” She spoke softly, like if she spoke too loud Stiles would explode. “I just said I didn’t know.”

Stiles took that as an answer before inviting her to watch The Walking Dead with him and she obliged because she had nothing better to do until five when class started. Sometimes Allison hated watching TV with him because he’d still be quoting the show at least an hour after they finished watching it. (“I’m doing stuff Lori. Things.”) Allison remembered when they were little he’d do it for weeks at a time, she had grown used to it and generally ignored him but once their dad got annoyed it was like a living hell for Stiles. Chris would yell until Stiles cried and then Allison would hold him until he stopped. It wasn’t like Chris meant to be so brutal but he just couldn’t help it, after their mom died the twins assumed he’d changed personalities.

Allison suggested they go out that night for dinner after class of course and Stiles agreed. She left around four forty because class started at five, meanwhile Stiles was sitting alone with nothing to do. He decided that he should take a walk around campus just to get a feel of the place, he’d been there for what? Two weeks now and he still wasn’t familiar with every inch of the land, which was a thing he always liked to be.

At first he just took to roaming around the courtyard near his house, but then he spotted a building off in the distance that looked somewhat interesting and so he headed towards it. As it turned out the building was the library -not interesting- but it looked like it belonged in the Victorian Era because the only time Stiles had seen buildings like that was in movies and paintings from before he had been born. Like way before.

Upon entering he realized that it looked much different inside than it did outside. A completely new frame of the building, fresh paint, space that seemed to go on forever and at least a million students crowded around but they all had a fair amount of breathing room between them. Stiles was walking towards the Sci-fi section when he felt a hand tap his shoulder and he turned to meet Scott. “Hey!” Stiles greeted.

Scott was holding a book about calculus in his hands, holding it close to his chest, “How have you been since this morning?” The small talk was crippling them both but neither really wanted to say anything.

“Fine,” Stiles shrugged, “watched some Walking Dead with my sister.”

The other boys whole face lit up whenever he heard Stiles say that, “Oh man you watch the walking dead?!” He asked with enthusiasm. “That show is the best!”

Stiles reached over and grabbed Scott’s shoulders, pulling him against his own body, “We were made to be friends you and I. Come dear Scott.” Stiles lead him over to a back table where they sat down and began discussing the latest in zombie television. They went from that to Star Trek to comic books, honestly Stiles had never had somebody he could talk to about this shit, and it was nice. “What do you mean you don’t like Iron Man?”

“He’s a dick!” Scott argued, but Stiles wasn’t having any of it. “All he cares about it money and liquor.”

Stiles shook his head, “if that was all he cared about why would he try to save the world? And what about Pepper?” Scott opened his mouth to rebuttal but then he shut it once again, seeing no point in trying to battle Stiles on the subject. Suddenly Stiles remembered his plans with Allison, “oh shit what time is it?” He asked while gathering his things.

“Like six twenty.” Scott told him looking extremely confused.

Stiles bashed his head against the table in distress, “Damn it! I was supposed to meet my sister for supper.” He took off towards the exit but realized he’d forgotten to say goodbye so he traced his steps backwards until he found Scott sitting in the same spot with a book propped open on the desk. “See you around campus!”

Scott smiled a stupid puppy grin, “See you.”

“I’m the worst brother ever!” Stiles announced as he walked in the room and found Allison playing with something on her computer. She was glaring at him. “I’m sorry I got carried away talking to Scott and I couldn’t-”

She sat up, “Scott? Who’s that?”

Stiles had been so worried about time he momentarily forgot that he hadn’t told Allison about his new friend. “I made a friend. His name is Scott. He’s awesome.” She smiled at him which he took as a good thing, “So should we go now?”

Allison nodded, “Definitely.”

-o-

The next month was spent juggling classes, juggling twin bonding time and newly found friendship time. Allison spent a large chunk of time with Lydia as a pledge, she’d been forced to do that date-dash, which was when you find some random person to come to dinner with you, spill something on them prompting them to go to the bathroom and when they’re gone you ditch the place. Allison felt so bad about it that she cried to Stiles who told her to just forget about it, sometimes shit happens.

Scott and Stiles were practically inseparable, and whenever somebody said one name they automatically had to say the other. It was like they’d taken a time machine back to preschool and now they couldn’t live a day without seeing the other. At first Allison was skeptical of having Scott over so much because Stiles accidentally seeing her naked was one thing, but she did not want Scott to see her. With a reassuring smile Stiles said, “He’s like a puppy, he’s harmless.”

“Whatever you say.” She side-eyed him.

It took nearly a month for Lydia to finally accept Allison as a full blown Sorority sister. Allison and Stiles celebrated with a shot of Whiskey before watching a scary movie about some sort of ghost possession that had Allison shaking and Stiles laughing. Scott came over about half an hour later, smiling widely at Allison like he wanted to pounce on her. His crush was so obvious that people on Mars could probably see it but Allison just didn’t feel that way towards Scott.

The boys started playing with their video game while Allison started working on her homework, until she got a call from Lydia. “Hey.” She greeted.

Lydia never even said hello she just shot right into the meaning on the phone call, “Party tonight at our Sorority, and it is going to be amazing! By the way, you know you can move in here now if you want, there’s a room for you and everything.” Allison had thought about that but she hadn’t talked about it with Stiles. “So you’re coming right?”

“What time?” She asked thankful that they had changed the subject. Lydia told her around nine and so Allison agreed that she’d come. As soon as she hung up Stiles was asking questions about it. “Don’t worry about it it’s nothing.” She assured him. “Lydia just invited me out its no big deal.” Stiles and her shared a long and overwhelming amount of eye contact before he finally accepted her answer and backed off.

She felt bad for not telling him about the party but now that she had gotten a taste of doing things without him at her hip it felt nice. Like a breath of fresh air. It wasn’t like she hated Stiles because she loved him more than anything else in the world, but sometimes spending too much time with somebody made everything stale and Allison wanted something invigorating. In her heart she knew that it was selfish to keep the party to herself but when did Allison ever do something for her own benefit? The answer was rarely.

Around eight thirty Allison started to get ready, slipping on a light pink bubble dress that went tight around her waist. She had a black cardigan to match, along with old black heels that she’d gotten when she was sixteen. “How do I look?” She was looking at Stiles but Scott jumped in to answer for him.

“Perfect! You look amazing!” He was glowing with love for her but Allison could only smile shyly.

Stiles shoved him, “Don’t hit on my sister.” Allison waved goodbye to them before heading out for her party that was causing serious damage to her self-conscious. She hated not telling Stiles, more than any regular human should and maybe it was the whole twin thing but she couldn’t shake the feeling.

That is until she actually got there and had a few drinks, that’s when nothing seemed to matter anymore and she was slipping out of her heels. Lydia found her and dragged her towards the large table in the middle of the living room where they promptly started to dance, sometimes it was shameful other times it was just fun but Allison’s brain was too flooded with alcohol to even give a shit. By the time she got off the table she’d spotted a cute boy on the other side of the room and she couldn’t resist going over to talk to him.

“Hey, I’m Allison!” She greeted with a huge smile and loud voice, which was understandable due to the noise.

The boy chuckled at her, letting himself turn away from the group of people he was currently talking to. “I know, we have Physiology together.” She looked hard at his face but she couldn’t place him in that dusty old classroom.

She smirked, “I’ll have to look out for you next time! Cute boy in the back with blue eyes?” He looked towards the ground and Allison saw his face blush. She was lucky that she was drunk because she would never say those things to him if she had been sober.

The boy finally looked back up at her, “The girl in the front with the adorable dimples and amazing smile?” This time is was Allison’s turn to blush, but she kept her eyes locked to his. “So are you in this Sorority?” He asked.  
Allison nodded, “Yeah I am, you?” She chuckled at her mistake, “I mean are you in a Fraternity, not … you know.” Her brain was starting to betray her in areas like making sense.

He was laughing with her luckily, “You’re actually part of our Sister Sorority.” Allison raised an interested eyebrow.

“I hope this isn’t considered incestuous then.” Her body moved forward quickly, bringing her head with it until their lips were pressing together like waves against the shore. Allison laughed on his skin, breaking their contact, because this was so not how she acted normally but this was the most fun she’d ever had in her life. He ran a hand along her spin until it reached her neck, pulling her close towards him, Allison moved her hand along his chest slowly. This continued on for a very long time until Allison decided to lead him up to the room Lydia had designated for her, which thankfully had a bed in it.

He fell back on the bed with her above him, and they chucked lightly at their tumble. Allison stopped kissing him long enough to straddle him and pull her cardigan off. He shimmed beneath her a bit until he was shirtless, which pleased Allison deeply. They kissed and sucked and undressed until there was nothing but skin between them. That was Allison’s first time, but it wasn’t half bad.

And that was how Allison started to date Isaac Lahey.

-o-

Stiles and Isaac got along alright, but they weren’t exactly buddies. Scott and Isaac were definitely not friends in the slightest. Allison announced she was dating Isaac after five dates, three weeks later. Stiles was happy for her, but demanded to meet him so that they could play the million question interrogation game. They had eventually met, and Stiles kept his promise but Isaac passed with a very good mark so their relationship went on full steam ahead.

Scott on the other hand hated Isaac, anytime that they would show up at the dorm together Scott would go silent and just glare at them until they left. Allison told Stiles that it was making her angry because she had a right to be in her dorm but Stiles just said once again that Scott was harmless.

It wasn’t just that but Allison couldn’t focus on studying when Stiles was always playing video games late into the night, or when she was trying to sleep for an early class and he never shut up about something. Contrary to popular belief, Allison and Stiles had never actually shared a room before, she wasn’t used to this. Then there was the fact that he never, ever filled up the mini fridge and it was always Allison going out to buy food when they should have been taking turns.

By the time Christmas break rolled around Allison wasn’t sure she wanted to room with Stiles anymore, and Lydia’s offer became much more of a possibility.

Chris picked them up at the airport with a hug to Allison and a handshake to Stiles, who didn’t seem like he wanted it all that much. Allison looped her arm through Stiles and led him towards the car. Chris asked about school and Allison told him that she was in a sorority and about Isaac and how her classes where going well but Stiles didn’t feel like filling his dad in on any information.

“It’s fine.” Was all Stiles said towards his father. Chris looked at Allison for an answer but she just looked away from him.

They arrived the day before Christmas Eve, which meant that they wouldn’t be there for long since Allison’s classes started up early. Their family gathering was kind of awkward since it was just the three of them, they didn’t live near many members of their family but they always managed to send gifts to the twins. Aunt Kate, Grandpa Gerard, Aunt Victoria and many others sent both Stiles and Allison presents but they were usually nine times out of ten matching sweaters.

On Christmas Eve Allison and Stiles went out shopping to buy their dad a conjoined gift even though Stiles really didn’t want to. “Do I have to?” He protested, acting like a five year old in the middle of the mall. “Come on Allison please don’t buy him anything. Or just a lump of coal is good.”

Allison sighed, picking up a nearby lamp and examining it, “We’re buying him a real present whether you like it or not.” Stiles shoulders slumped but Allison ignored it, seeing as he was being rude. “It’s just a present you don’t have to bow down and kiss his feet.” They ended up buying him a lamp, a new book and some sort of tool for cutting wood. Neither of them really knew what you were supposed to do with it but it looked like it would come in handy so they tossed it into the cart.

That night Allison called Isaac before she headed off for bed, telling him that she was thinking of moving into the Sorority house with Lydia. “I mean it’s not like I don’t want to room with Stiles but I just feel like it’d be a good decision you know?”

Somebody made a noise in the background that sounded like a laugh, Isaac told them to shut up, “Sorry my little cousin.” Allison pulled her legs up to her chest and leaned her head against her knees. “I understand what you mean, I think it’d be good for you.”

“You do?” She asked skeptically, “this has nothing to do with Scott does it.”

“Sort of I mean- I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU, GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Sorry about that.” He apologized.

Allison found the overprotective Isaac side cute. “You’re adorable.” She teased, biting at the end of her thumb. “I have to sleep now but I’ll see you soon.”

“You too.”

Allison rolled around in bed for almost an hour, not being able to sleep. She’d always loved Christmas even though she’d stopped believing in Santa years ago, it was one of those time that Stiles and Chris managed to get along -usually for her benefit. She wondered if Stiles was still up, because neither one could usually sleep at Christmas, so she quietly got out of bed and walked over to the vent in the wall. It had a sliding clip on it that opened it up to the other side of the wall, to Stiles room. “Stiles?” She whispered.

He was lucky because the vent was at the end of his bed, not on the other side of the room. “Yeah?” His voice sounded wide awake.

“I can’t sleep.” She complained.

“Come on over.”

Allison slid the vent closed, jumped to her feet and made her way into her twin’s room. She found Stiles laying on his bed reading a comic book that he’d read at least a hundred times previously. “Hey.” She said, sitting beside him on the bed so she could lean her head against his shoulder. “What are you reading?”

Stiles set the book onto his lap, “Silver Surfer, dudes amazing.” Allison smiled. “So what’s got you up so late?”

She wiggled against him a little, bugging him to scoot over which he did. Stiles pressed himself against the wall, allowing Allison to have most of the space on the bed. “Christmas you idiot.” She was grinning but soon it faltered, her mind going back to her talk with Isaac, “actually there is something else I want talk to you about.”

He was quiet as he waited for her to speak, “I was thinking about moving into the Sorority house.”

“Oh.”

She felt bad, like heart crippling, soul shattering bad. Stiles was her other half but she needed to branch out and experience some things without him, “It’s not that I don’t like living with you it’s just that the Sorority is so much closer to where most of my classes are and Scott could move in with you since he’s already there so much.”

Stiles was silent for a few minutes as he let the news seep in. He saw the broken look on Allison’s face and knew that she wasn’t trying to hurt him, she just needed space. “Yeah Allison that’s fine, I’ll talk about it with Scott tomorrow.”

Her face looked a little more hopeful, “Really?” Stiles nodded. “You’re not angry?”

“Why would I be angry at my only sister?” He pulled her into a hug so tight that she thought she may stop breathing in a minute. “Now we hug it out.” She finally broke free of his death grip but remained beside him on the bed giggling. “Bed time.” He declared as he pulled the blanket over them both. They fell asleep with their backs facing each other but Allison was comforted by his presence.

Christmas was fun while it lasted, their dad made pancakes and hot chocolate while Stiles and Allison set up Christmas music on the stereo because Chris was completely useless in that realm. They opened presents one by one and as predicted Stiles and Allison got an overwhelming amount of matching sweaters, but the worst one came from their mom’s sister Carmen who gave them itchy red sweaters with dancing teddy bears. Allison laughed when Stiles slipped it over his head, “I dare you to wear that first day back on campus.”

He shrugged, “only if you will too.” On any normal circumstances Allison would have agreed but just as the okay hung off the tip of her tongue she thought about Lydia. About how much shit she’d get for dressing like that, and how she was part of a popular sorority and shouldn’t be wearing something so ugly no matter how funny it was.

Allison scrunched up her nose, “We better not.” And that was all that had to be said about the subject.

They left that night, Chris hugged Allison but Stiles just said goodbye. Sometimes their lack of relationship was heartbreaking but at that point there was nothing anybody could do about it. They were both so stubborn that they didn’t realize how much alike they truly were, Allison could see it though, she could always see it.

When they arrived back at school Allison started to pack up her room while Stiles read something for class, after a half an hour he told her that he had plans and left but Allison figured he just didn’t want to watch her getting ready to leave him. She finished packing at least half the things on her side of the room before she became tired and decided to take a nap. By the time she woke up again Stiles and Scott where in the room playing Skyrim.

“Oh hey you’re awake.” Stiles called out, pausing the game to spin around and look at her. “Guess who got here early too?”

Allison sat up, removed the blanket from her lap and wiped the drool off of her cheek. Scott was still staring at her like she was the sun and stars, which Allison found extremely strange, “Let me guess, Scott.” He smiled.

Stiles chuckled, “How’d you guess?” She tossed her pillow at his head but he dodged it.

Scott left to go get some actual studying done which Allison was happy for because she wanted to spend some time with Stiles. She joined him at the game console, taking Scott’s empty controller. Stiles laughed at first when she accidently got herself killed but eventually Allison started to get the hang of it and Stiles cheered her on.

The rest of campus started to come back within a few days, classes started on the 29thgenerally but Allison’s first class started on the 28th. The moment that Lydia arrived she called Allison, “So I totally got a new pair of John Fluevog shoes and they’re probably the best invention since the push up bra.” Allison laughed. “So we’re hanging out later right?”

Allison sat down cross legged on the bed, “actually I was hoping I could move into the sorority house today.”

Lydia sounded shocked, “Of course you can, it’s about time you do I mean you can only live with your brother for so long and no offense Allison but his reputation was starting to taint you.” She was lucky that Stiles and Scott left to go grab food a few minutes ago so that she could talk about such things without them hearing.

A sudden protective sibling feeling crept over her, “He’s not that bad.”

Sighing Lydia said, “Neither was Hitler until he started World War Two and killed millions.”

“I don’t think my brother is Hitler.” Allison picked up her framed picture of them from the box in front of her. It was their sixteenth birthday, which Allison remembered well since Stiles and her dad hadn’t fought the whole week. They had their arms around each other, laughing like idiots because their friend Derek had accidently spilled his drink on his lap but instead of cleaning it he just stood there looking angry. Derek had been a good person to hang around for the few months that the twins had lived in New York.

Lydia scoffed, “I know he’s not Hitler I was just saying. So when are you moving in?”

“Now?” Allison set the picture back into the box so that she could close it. Lydia agreed to send her over help from Isaac’s sorority since they owed her a favor after breaking the best table in the house at the last party.

Stiles didn’t come back before Allison left, so she left him a note saying she’d call then followed the three guys out towards the front yard and her car. They all clambered into her tiny vehicle, where Allison prayed all of them decided that passing gas was rude while she was there.

“So you’re Isaac’s girlfriend?” The guy beside her asked. He was tall, dark skinned and seemed a little bit angry over nothing in particular. Allison nodded. “You seem nice.”

“Um, thanks?”

The two boys in the back were twins, just like Allison and Stiles except they were identical. One of them reached forward and slapped the man beside her on the back of the head, “God Boyd, you really know how to treat a lady.”

The twin behind her laughed, “What would you know about ladies Ethan?” Ethan blushed and looked down at his lap.

Allison planned to keep her trap shut until they parked but she just couldn’t when he was saying things like that. “Don’t be embarrassed Ethan I’m sure you get more action than he does.” Ethan laughed and Boyd muttered something about how much of an asshole Aiden was. She figured that was the other twin.

Aiden glared at Allison in the rear view mirror but he didn’t utter a single word, probably scared of the Isaac wrath since he apparently had a pretty good place in power over there.

Lydia met them at the door with a bright smile that toned down to a flirtatious one as soon as she saw Aiden. Allison rolled her eyes as the two of them started making heart eyes at each other, Aiden obviously had no idea what he was getting in to. Ethan bumped into his brother’s shoulder as he made his way inside the building, causing Aiden to tumble into Lydia. Allison laughed.

After she got everything into her room she started unpacking, the box with her books was the first thing to open up. Lydia appeared a little later on, fixing the lipstick that was obviously messed up after she made out with Aiden. “So no roommate?” Allison asked as she placed Pride and Prejudice on the shelf.

Lydia sat on Allison’s bed, “We’re an elite sorority Allison, only the best of the best get in. There’s no need for roommates unless it’s a dire emergency.” She crossed her legs, leaning back on the sheet-less mattress. “Besides, can’t have much fun if you have a roommate can you?”

Allison paused, one hand resting on a book shelf, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Laughing Lydia explained, “You and Isaac don’t have to worry about Stiles walking in on you having sex anymore.” Allison’s jaw dropped, “Oh don’t worry Sweetheart it’s all good around here.”

With a startled awakening at the home she just moved into Allison pointed to her boxes and said, “I’m just uh – I’m going to finish unpacking.”

-o-

Stiles came back to his dorm room and found half of it empty. He stopped abruptly which caused Scott to bump into him and fall backwards. “Dude what the hell?”

“Allison’s gone.” Stiles mumbled, finally regaining the ability to move. “She moved.”

Scott put a gentle hand on Stiles shoulder, “She’s only like five minutes away, don’t worry it’ll be fine.” Stiles blinked back tears. He’d been holding it in so long but now it felt too real, that she had actually packed up and moved out, Allison didn’t want to live with him anymore. “I’ll move in if it’ll make you less lonely.”

Suppressing his unshed tears Stiles chuckled lowly, “Sure Buddy, that’d be great.”

-o-

Life slowly but surely started to twist into something much different than the first semester had been. Allison didn’t feel like Daddy’s little girl anymore, she felt like she was Daddy’s hidden rebel. Her dresses sometimes became shorter, her sex life became a little more frequent and her drinks more often than not turned to alcohol instead of water. She wasn’t a bad person, she wasn’t a slut. She was just not the same Allison anymore.

Of course she was still sweet and kind, loving and understanding but one look at her and you knew that she’d stepped into somebody else’s shoes.

Stiles on the other hand was pretty much the exact same as he had been the whole year. He read comic books and played video games, hung out with Scott while they ate junk food and talked about their favorite super heroes. Stiles found out that Scott had never seen Star Wars which put a damper in their friendship until Stiles made him marathon every single movie in one night. Not to mention the fact that he was struggling with sitting still or even paying attention in class, his life was pretty normal.

As much as Allison loved hanging out with Stiles she never seemed to do much of it anymore, now that she was balancing living with her sorority, hanging with Isaac and trying to make sure she got good grades, not to mention that fact that Scott was only three steps behind Stiles wherever he went.

They made plans together one night to go out and catch a movie but Allison had to cancel last minute because Erica had a fight with her boyfriend –who turned out to be Boyd- and she needed her friends. Stiles said it was fine and hung out with Scott instead.

They decided to go out for lunch the next day, taking a seat in the courtyard at an old picnic table. Stiles told her about how boring his class was and Allison laughed, explaining how much worse she had it. Her salad only had a couple bites taken out of it before they got their attention dragged away by a car horn. It was Lydia, “Allison we’re going shopping, come on!” Allison turned back to Stiles with an apologetic expression.

Stiles waved her off, “It’s fine, go have fun I’ll call you later.”

She smiled, “I love you!” Scooping up her bag she made her way towards Lydia’s car, her high-low skirt blowing behind her like some form of fairy. Stiles mumbled that he loved her while she drove away.

That night Stiles called her, and she didn’t pick up.

-o-

On a lonely Friday night Stiles got a call from Allison asking if he wanted to come to this play that her, Lydia and Isaac were going to since it was supposed to be super boring and she knew how much he loved to criticize things to the point where they’re both laughing hysterically and have to be removed from the theatre. Stiles accepted without hesitation because he honestly would have done anything to hang out with Allison at that point.

She showed up at his door wearing a small pink dress with a black leather jacket and ankle boots. Stiles had never seen her wearing anything of such before. “Oh hey!” He greeted her, pulling her into a bone shattering hug.

“Stiles I’m going die!” Allison managed to get out through heavy gasps. Stiles released her slowly as he smiled. “Ready to go?” Stiles nodded.

Isaac was waiting in the car with Lydia when they got downstairs, Allison sat in front while Stiles jumped in back, apparently Lydia didn’t enjoy the seating arrangement because she looked him up and down then turned towards the window.

Allison was right in saying that the play was going to be boring, Stiles nearly fell asleep but every time his eyes started drooping the band would make an overbearing sound and he’d jolt awake again, causing Allison to laugh.

The only person who truly enjoyed the show was Lydia but that was mostly because one of her boy toys was in it and he had his shirt off most of the time. Allison told her that she was going end up getting all of them mixed up one day but she shrugged it off as she continued to ogle.

After the show Isaac had to go so badly he nearly took out an old lady trying to get to the restroom. Allison watched him with a wide smile while Stiles raised an eyebrow, “He could have gone during the show.”

She let it go because it was easier to say nothing than to argue. The three of them made their way toward the entrance of the building to wait for their driver. Stiles noticed a petite blond girl named Heather from his history class and went over to say hello. Allison was leaning against the wall on her shoulder, crossing her arms over her chest while she laughed at something Lydia said. From behind came a voice that she didn’t recognized.

“Hey there baby, how you doing?” She turned to see an unfamiliar face but it was one that she hated immediately. The guy was standing much too close for comfort and Allison didn’t know whether she should just leave or punch him.

She felt her heart accelerate in that moment, scared of how she should approach the situation. “Fine.”

He smirked leaning in closer, “You should let me take you out sometime. I just love the way you look in that dress, it’d be nice to see how you look out of it.”

Allison turned her head away, “I have a boyfriend.”

“I don’t see him.”

“Hey asshole, leave her alone!” Lydia came up from the side, pointing a threatening finger in the direction of the guy.

He only leaned away a tad, “Why? What are you going to do?”

From out of nowhere Stiles fist came out in front of them and pounded against the side of the boys jaw. Allison and Lydia gasped, jumping back as they clung to each other. The guy reared his angry head towards Stiles but Allison was surprised to find her brother wasn’t backing down. Perhaps it was the adrenaline that made him so brave but Stiles looked murderous. He grabbed the guy by the collar and slammed him back against the wall before pushing him onto the ground and smashing his face in with everything Stiles had.

Allison was baffled at first, until she became outraged, a boiling anger that wouldn’t settle as she watched Stiles make a scene. “Stiles stop!” She yelled with her finger nails still digging into Lydia’s jacket, “Stop it right now!” Stiles raised his fist, again and again unmercifully. Finally Allison pulled away from her friend so that she could halt her brothers’ violence.

She grabbed onto his upright arm, pulling him back off of the guy. “I said stop you idiot!” Stiles let her willing move him until he was huffing and puffing beside her on his feet. The guy that hit on Allison was unconscious on the ground with blood dripping from his nose like a leaking faucet, his left eye was swollen to the size of a baseball, and his lip was split in three different locations. The sight was enough to make any human gag in disgust, Allison covered her mouth as she looked away.

Stiles wiped his bloody hand on his shirt, “What the hell is the matter with you?!” Allison screamed as she pushed him away from her.

He looked at her in surprise that she was pissed off at him, “I was protecting you!” His eyes darted to the mess he left on the floor, then back to his sister.

Isaac was there by then, keeping his distance along with Lydia. Allison felt tears sting her eyes from all of the rage she was experiencing, “I could have handled it! Look what you did!” She pointed to the man on the floor. “I can’t believe you!”

“Allison-“

“Don’t talk to me, I can’t even look at you.” She shook her head, trying to rip her eyes away from Stiles. “You had no right.”

His mouth was hanging open in shock, “Why are you even angry? I helped you! Maybe if you stopped dressing like that and acting like somebody else I wouldn’t be so worried about you!”

She couldn’t believe the words that just came out of Stiles mouth, because he would never judge somebody like that but it was different when it was Allison. He couldn’t handle her changing, her trying to find herself instead of sticking with him every single step of the way. She balled her fists in an outrage, she was ready to pounce at him until she noticed that he was tapping his fingers against his legs in rhythm. The same way he always did because he could never sit still. All the nights she watched him study and he’d started tapping, he was always tapping. Allison finally couldn’t take it anymore. “You hyperactive little bastard get out of here!” She screamed.

Stiles face dropped as he realized that Allison called him the one name that he hated more than anything, the single sentence that could bring Stiles to tears. It was a common insult from their father but not from Allison, never from her. His heart was heavy as he nodded, licking his lips. She didn’t say anything as he walked towards the door.

The man on the floor began to stir and Allison decided to leave before he fully woke up. Isaac came over and put an arm around her, “Come on.” He pulled her off to where Lydia was standing and none of them looked back to where Stiles had ran off.

-o-

Weeks passed but neither twin made any effort to talk to the other. Allison was busy spiraling further into her pit of self-discovery, while Stiles was busy watching television and trying to get Scott a date. It seemed that the hatred Stiles had for Allison’s new lifestyle choices only made her want to act that way more. She started ditching classes to go shopping, eating nothing but salad and green tea, she even dyed her hair a dirty blond in an attempt to loose herself.

Lydia approached her once after she didn’t go to Sales class, telling her that she really needed to start attending or she’d fail. Allison was in the middle of brewing herself a cup of tea when the red head entered and started chewing her out about it. “Why? It’s not like I learn much anyways.”

She shook her head in disbelief, “Yes actually you do that’s what you do in classes. You learn.”

The kettle started to whistle so Allison unplugged it from the wall and poured it into her mug, “Not all of us are geniuses Lydia.”

Lydia sighed, “You don’t have to be a genius to have common sense Allison.” The other girl side-eyed her, looking extremely annoyed. “Listen, if you don’t start going to class then you can’t be a part of this sorority anymore.”

Allison set the kettle down, “So you’re saying you’d kick me out?” Lydia kept a straight face. “Fine then, I’ll go to class.” She picked up her steeping tea before swerving around Lydia and making her way upstairs.

Cora was coming down the stairs talking on the phone when Allison passed her and she heard the word Derek. Allison stopped and turned to look down at Cora, “Derek?”

Cora put her hand over the phone and nodded, “My idiot of an older brother.”

“You said your last name was Hale right?” She raised an eyebrow. Cora nodded. “I think I might have known your brother a few years ago.”

The phone was pressed back to Cora’s ear at that point, “Did you know a Stiles and Allison Argent?” She waited, then smiled, “he says hi!” Allison smiled numbly before turning back to the hallway.

Being friends with Derek seemed to be a million years ago, back to when Allison was a goody two shoes and had never fought with Stiles in her entire life. Her heart ached at the thought of the old days, but she knew they could never get back to the way things had been. Stiles had crossed her line and she had crossed his.

The feeling in her chest refused to dissipate no matter how hard she tried to push it away and in an attempt to remove the feeling she called Isaac, “hey what are you doing tonight?”

“Nothing.” He confessed. Allison could hear the sound of violent videos games in the background, reminding her of Stiles and Scott. “Why?”

She ran a finger over her bedframe, “There’s a party down behind the library tonight do you want to go?”

He hesitated, “isn’t that for people who aren’t in sororities?” Allison was going to point out that he was in a fraternity but she stopped herself.

“Who’ll know the difference?”

“Trust me,” he chuckled, “People notice you.” She didn’t know how to take that. “But I’ll go if you’re going.”

Allison beamed, “Great, see you tonight!”

She set the phone down on the nightstand where the picture of her and Stiles was overturned. Part of her wanted to flip it into the right position but an even bigger part of her told her that it would only make her feel worse. So Allison sucked it up and leapt off the bed to get ready.

-o-

The party was already at full blast when they arrived, Allison had her arm around Isaac’s waist pressing into his jacket with a sense of familiarity. Isaac led them towards a table where drinks were being offered and that was the start of the worst night of Allison’s life.

She was in full party mode nearly twenty minutes in, having had enough drinks to make her choices questionable. Isaac let her go do her thing since he wasn’t really into drinking and partying like she was. Allison started off harmlessly dancing with a group of freshmen girls that she remembered from when she roomed with Stiles but none of them had names to match their faces.

As the night went on she lost sight of Isaac all together, along with her group of dancing girlfriends. Suddenly Allison found herself in the middle of two boys, with enough alcohol in her system for her not to find a problem with it. One of them was grinding against her while the other kissed her neck, and deep inside she knew it was wrong because of Isaac but she didn’t really care.

Isaac cared however when he found her like that, he ripped the man kissing her neck away before grabbing her arm, “We’re leaving.” He growled.

Allison tore away from him, “no I’m having fun!” She stumbled back into the guy behind her. “I want to stay.”

He gritted his teeth, “Allison if you stay here than we’re over.”

She threw her hands into the air, “Fine! You were getting boring anyways!” Her back was towards him before he could say another word. Allison’s mind was too clouded for her to actually process what just happened and so she kept on dancing.

Allison didn’t know how long it was until she went to get another drink but she’d managed to do a complete circle around the area without even realizing it. She grabbed a cup off of the table, not even knowing what was inside and drank then she returned to dancing. The crowd was heavy and the heat was unbearable so in her drunken state Allison slipped off her coat, tossing it over towards the side of the table.

After a while Allison started to notice that things around her were blurring, but not in an I-had-to-much-to-drink way, but more in a something-was-put-in-my-drink way. People started disappearing and reappearing from her view without warning as if they were only projections in the night. Allison pulled herself away from the crowd, stumbling over towards the library. Her foot caught itself on branch and she fell forward, catching herself on her hands that started to bleed. Her mind didn’t have time to process the pain because it was too busy turning the music into a constant stream of a loud ringing sound.

She reached the side of the library by half walking, half dragging herself along the ground like some form of a zombie. Once she rested against the cold stones she pulled out her cell phone and called the only person she knew she could trust, “Stiles?” She croaked out.

He sounded pained when he answered, “Allison? What’s wrong? Where are you?”

She put her head into her hands to try and stop everything from spinning, “I’m at the library party everything is fuzzy.” Allison wanted to fall down and sleep but she knew that would only end badly with her at the clutches of anybody at the party. “Stiles I can barely stand up.” Her eyes betrayed her and she started to cry.

The sound of shuffling started to mesh with the ringing in her ears, “Don’t worry I’m on my way, just stay there.”

“Stiles I’m scared.

“I’m on my way just don’t move.”

Allison hung up and started to cry into her knees, chest heaving sobs that filled her lungs and burst outward. She wanted to stop being alive in that moment, to just fade into the background and never wake up or move because it’d be much less painful than this.

A hand touched her shoulder but she didn’t look up because she knew exactly who it was. “Come on.” Stiles reached down to carry her bridal style towards the car and all Allison could do was cry. Water bled into his t-shirt, turning the light blue to a menacing shade, one that Allison knew all too well inside of her.

Stiles didn’t take her to the Sorority, he took her back to his dorm room because Scott was out for the night with his date and it was closer. She settled into his bed comfortably still letting the wetness run down her face. “I’m so sorry.” She said through strangled breathes, “I’m sorry Stiles.”

He took her hand in his own, “It is okay Allison.” She shivered from his touch. “Do you need another blanket you look cold.”

Allison was going to tell him that she didn’t need a blanket because she had her coat but then she remembered the way she tossed it aside as if it meant nothing. “Oh no, my coat, I left it at the party!” Her voice stopped being broken by tears and instead turned into hysterics. “Stiles it has my key in the pocket, somebody will find it!” She sat up but Stiles held her in place on the bed.

“I’ll go back and get it alright? Just stay there.” His face was blurry when she looked at him but she could imagine the sincere large eyes he was giving her. Allison nodded slowly, lowering herself back onto the bed.

She heard Stiles shuffle across the floor, grab his car keys and shut the door as he left. The sound of her retreating brother was the last thing she heard before she closed her eyes and slept.

-o-

Allison dreamt of the night her and Stiles snuck into the backyard to watch the stars, they were only eight but Stiles knew the name of every single constellation so he’d point them out for her and she’d stare at him in amazement because nobody was as wonderful as he was. Stiles wasn’t just another guy, he knew stupid facts that he loved to share at inappropriate times, he loved his friends and family above all us –excluding Chris- and he wasn’t afraid to say what he was thinking.

She’d never met somebody as amazing as he was.

As they watched the stars Allison could hear a phone ringing, but that didn’t happen in her memories. It was loud and annoying, until it stopped. However that only lasted a minute and then the noise was back again, making her sit up and look around the darkened night. Stiles didn’t seem to notice her discomfort.

Suddenly Allison woke up, the ringing was coming from her cell phone on the night stand. She groaned in irritation as she fumbled around in search of the mobile device. “Hello?” She asked with a heavy voice.

The voice that responded was serious, “Allison Argent?”

She leaned against her elbows on the bed, sinking into the mattress. “Yeah.” She didn’t care who was calling her all she wanted was to go back to sleep.

“I’m sorry to disturb you so late at night Ms. Argent but there’s been an accident.” Allison’s grogginess started to fade away a little, she turned over onto her back and then sat up attentively. “Stiles Argent was in a collision tonight with a drunk driver and is currently undergoing surgery.”

Her vision started to blur once again, but not from drinks or drugs, it was her mind unable to understand what was happening. Allison tried to stand but it appeared as if the world was moving in slow motion, this couldn’t have been right, it wasn’t Stiles that was injured it was somebody else. “No.” She protested into the receiver, “No it’s not.”

“I’m very sorry Ma’am, he’s in surgery right now if-”

She hit the off button on the phone but didn’t drop it anymore, it was her only connection to the world and she didn’t know how much longer she could hold out on her own. She stumbled around the room until she realized she couldn’t drive anywhere in her state and called Lydia. The red head answered after four rings, but she did not sound happy. “Allison what the hell?!”

“Stiles –uh- he’s- I need to go to the hospital. Lydia please!” Her feet became entangled and she toppled onto the floor. “He’s hurt.”

“Where are you?” She didn’t sound irritated anymore, only panicked. “Allison where are you?”

“Stiles dorm.” Breathing started to become harder for her as she tried to speak, it wasn’t fully rotating through her lungs, it wasn’t coming to her. She grasped her chest hoping that it would help her breath but it was useless. “I think I’m having a panic attack.” Allison’s hands started to shake as she tried to get a grasp on herself. Suddenly the air filled her but it was coming out quickly and fast, she was hyperventilating.

Lydia was nearly screaming, “I’m coming!”

When Lydia found Allison on the floor, heaving and crying as she struggled to breathe right she did the only thing she knew. She held Allison’s nose and covered her mouth in an attempt to stop the attack. It started working soon enough, Allison had her fingers clawing into Lydia’s skin as she looked up at her friend, the only person in the world besides Stiles who would have been able to help her.

Lydia released her slowly but as soon as she let go Allison was able to take in a full breath of air, “thank you.” The two of them got up off the floor and made their way to Lydia’s car so that they could get to Stiles.

-o-

There was people rushing around everywhere, Doctors, Nurses, patients and even family members. Allison held onto Lydia’s hand as they pushed and battled their way towards the front desk. “Stiles Stilinski!” She woman up front.

The woman typed something into her computer, “Mr. Stilinski is in surgery on the fifth floor.”

The elevator was closer than the stairs so they decided on that instead. Lydia looked scared but Allison was absolutely terrified. What if Stiles died? How would she ever handle that? Losing him would be like losing another part of herself and there was no way that she would be able to live with half of her body chopped off.

As soon as the doors opened Allison ran into the nearly deserted waiting room where she saw a nurse taking water from the cooler. “I need to see my brother, he’s in surgery is he okay?” Her voice was desperate and pleading, the kind of tone that Allison loathed most on herself.

The nurse half a tight lipped expression, “Are you Allison Argent?” She nodded, “You’ll have to speak with Dr. Lightwood.” She pointed the girls in the direction of the Doctors office before taking her seat behind the desk.

Allison made it to the door but she couldn’t knock, if he wasn’t in surgery than what did that mean for Stiles? He was either dead or healing but only one of those things made Allison smile in small relief.

A voice called out to her from behind them and she turned. Dr. Lightwood came striding towards them, “Allison Argent?” He asked. She waited for him to say more as she clasped her hands together in front of her body. He gave her a sorrowful look, “I’m sorry to tell you this but your brother has passed, there was major bleeding in the brain and we couldn’t stop it, there’s nothing more we can do.”

She heard him clear as day but she hadn’t expected what she heard. It was as if the fact that Stiles was injured had finally sunken in but he being dead was like a pile of bricks slamming into her chest all at once. “No,” She shook her head, “no you’re lying please tell me you’re lying!”

Allison crumbled into Lydia’s arms, the pain of her brother’s ghost sitting on top of her shoulders. “Shh.” Lydia held her, running a gentle hand up and down Allison’s back.

Allison was tired, dizzy, angry, bitter, languished and ready to perish. She had driven Stiles out of her life without a second look, then Isaac as well. But Isaac would still be there in the morning for her to apologize too, Stiles wouldn’t even be breathing. She could feel it in her bones, feel the loss of him beside her almost as if he never existed in the first place, like everything he was, was just a small implant in her system but he was so much more than that. He was Stiles, there was no other way to describe him. Allison felt the loneliness, the emptiness, everything that was she was required to feel after the passing of her best friend.

She didn’t want to see Stiles body, she didn’t want to even think about his pale skin looking even more fragile, like the broken skin of a china doll. Allison didn’t want to look down upon her brother and know that her selfish and foolish actions were the reason he was laying still and cold on a hospital operating table. She didn’t want her last memory of him to be of iciness, and skin that would turn to nothing but a rotten corpse within weeks.

Lydia stayed with her for almost three hours in the hospital waiting room as she cried and tried to think of any way to wake herself up from her nightmare. But no amount of pinching or slapping was going to stop the harsh reality from busting through. So she settled into Lydia’s firm grasp wishing that they were Stiles arms instead.

-o-

TWO MONTHES LATER:

Allison sat in the living room of her sorority house, tapping the pen against her paper the way Stiles used to. Subconsciously she’d started acting a little more like him each day, she was more fidgety, more anxious, she used sarcasm as a defense mechanism and instead of listen to music to fall asleep she watched Star Wars.

She still felt numb most of the time, whenever something would happen and she’d pick up her phone to call him or turn around and find that he wasn’t there behind her. Allison felt lonely most nights, especially whenever she made the trip back home for the funeral and instead of opening the vent and hearing Stiles video games, she heard dead silence.

Her ways were changed once again, she took the blond out of her hair and got bangs instead, it was easier to hide her face that way. Allison liked wearing more layers and shoes that made it easy to walk by unnoticed because the less noticed she was the less amount of people that gave her a look of pity, like she was some kind of broken toy that couldn’t be repaired.

Isaac and she made up but they weren’t the same. He gave her the space she needed and cuddled her whenever she felt lonely but they were far from being labelled a couple again. Her Sorority was supportive, always managing to keep her smiling for at least ten minutes a day, it wasn’t much but it helped.

She was trying to work on a paper for her Sales class but the words escaped her head as quickly as they came. “Hey Allison.” Lydia came down the stairs wearing a light blue dress and her hair back in a braid. “How are you doing?”

“Okay.” She was always just okay.

Lydia sat beside her, “Did you want to come out with us tonight?” She sounded hopeful but Allison wasn’t feeling up to it.

“No thanks, you guys go have fun.”

There was a moment of awkward silence when Lydia stood to leave but quickly turned back around, sucking in her lips as she thought of what to say. “You know what? I’m not leaving tonight, you need me.”

Allison looked up at her through her eyelashes. “You really don’t need to-”

Lydia silenced her with a threatening finger, like she used on the guy Stiles had beaten up. “We’re going to rent a movie, eat lots of junk food and in the morning when you’re puking it up I’ll hold your hair.”

The thought of spending the night with Lydia made her smile. Ever since Stiles died Allison had been dealing with depression on again and off again. Her appetite was small, but whenever she could it, it usually just ended up in the toilet. “Sounds good.”

Taking a seat beside her friend once again, Lydia wrapped Allison into a side hug. “I know that it hurts, and it’s always going to hurt … but one day the pain will stop being so intense and will make its way down to a low burn. Allison Argent will not be this way forever.” She offered an encouraging smile that Allison had to give back. “Come on let’s go get a movie.”

-o-

THREE YEARS LATER:

Graduation was scary, not because they all had to try and not trip and fall off of the stage but because everybody was shaking at the thought of trying to make something of themselves in the world. Allison knew that her days of studying and praying that things fell into place were over but she wasn’t as horrified by it as some of her friends.

The morning of graduation Allison woke up late on purpose. She showered, got ready, got dressed and by the time she was prepared to go it was twenty minutes until she had to be there to walk on stage. The only thing holding her back was Stiles.

Allison took her framed picture of them out of the frame and taped it to her mirror. She looked at it every morning, said goodnight to it every time she was going to sleep and no she did not think that was weird. The weird part was getting ready to take the final step in her educational career and he wasn’t beside her to trip over himself and land on the first row.

There was knock on her door, “Time to go Allison!” Lydia warned.

She looked over her shoulder towards her best friend and gave her a thumbs up. As soon as Lydia disappeared around the corner of the doorframe Allison snatched the picture off of the mirror and slid it into her pocket.

Allison missed him more and more each day, but it started to stop hurting as much. As Lydia had told her, the roaring fire became a dull ember that settled in the back of her mind most days. She never forgot him because his impression was permanently marked on her heart, but she found out how to live without him beside her.

“Allison!” Lydia yelled up at her.

“Coming!” She screamed back, hurrying to find her friends waiting in the living room. She reached the bottom step, her flats landing gently on the wooden floor and Lydia offered her, her arm to take.

Chris Argent sat proudly with the rest of the families as Allison’s name was called, as she walked up the stairs and across the stage, shaking hands and taking her diploma. Her heart was racing at the thought of what Stiles would be doing if he was taking his own diploma behind her. Allison had a sudden surge of courage that allowed her to walk towards the podium and tap the dean on the shoulder. He stopped abruptly. “Sorry to interrupt I just wanted to say something on behalf of my brother.”

The crowd grew silent as Allison prepared to speak, gripping the edges of the wooden stand she cleared her throat. “Stiles Argent was a student at this university, some of you may have known him. He was and still is one of the most amazing people to ever grace this Earth. Stiles passed away in our freshman year, a drunk driver hit him but he wouldn’t have been on that road if it wasn’t for me. Stiles was my twin, some may even say my better half and I know that if he were here today he’d be wearing the biggest, goofiest grin you could imagine.” Allison felt her eyes sting, “So I hope there wherever he is, he’s watching over this graduating class and making sure that they’re safe and sound on whatever journey they undergo. Thank you.”

People applauded her as she made her way back down the other side of the stage. As she waited for the rest of the names to be read off, the picture in her pocket started to burn warm and she swore she could hear Stiles voice behind her saying “that’s my girl.”


End file.
